As a conventional fuel cell power generation system, there is a configuration in which a partition wall is provided in a main body package to separate the inside of the package into a gas using area where a reformer and a stack are arranged, and a non-gas area where a control device is arranged (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 12 shows a first example of the conventional fuel cell power generation system disclosed in Patent Document 1. The system includes a first chamber 102 and a second chamber 103 defined by partitioning the inside of a package 100 by a partition wall 101, a reformer 104 arranged inside the first chamber 102, a fuel cell body 105 arranged in the first chamber, a control device 106 arranged in the second chamber to control the reformer 104 and the fuel cell body 105, and an air blower 107 which supplies air to the fuel cell body 105, so that the first chamber 102 and the second chamber 103 are independently subjected to ventilation.
As the conventional fuel cell power generation system, there is a configuration in which a main body package which houses a fuel cell body, and a hot water storage package which houses a hot water storage tank are separately formed, and the fuel cell body and the hot water storage package are connected together by a hot water pipe and a cold water pipe (for example, see Patent Document 2).
FIG. 13 shows a second example of the conventional fuel cell power generation system disclosed in Patent Document 2. In a main body package 300, there are disposed: a reformer 301 which reforms town gas supplied from a town gas supplying pipe by a steam reforming reaction into hydrogen-rich fuel gas; a solid polymeric fuel cell stack 302 which receives the fuel gas supplied from the reformer 301 and air to generate electric power; a heat exchanger 303 which is incorporated into a circulation flow passage for a cooling medium (cooling water, etc.) of the fuel cell stack 302; a condenser 304 which condenses the steam in the exhaust gas from the fuel cell stack 302 to recover water; a water system 307 which receives the cold water supplied from a cold water pipe 306 connected to the bottom of the cold water storage tank 305 to perform the supply of water to the reformer 301, and the supply of cooling water to the condenser 304 and the heat exchanger 303; a power conversion circuit 308 which converts DC power from the fuel cell stack 302 into AC power to supply the converted AC power to a wiring line from a commercial power source; and a control device 309 which controls respective components in the main body package 300.
In the hot water storage package 310, as shown in the drawing, a hot water storage tank 305 is disposed such that a water supplying pipe from a water pipe is attached to the bottom of the tank, and the hot water pipe is attached to the top of the tank. The cold water pipe 306 and the hot water pipe 311 which are connected to the main body package 300 are attached to the bottom and top of the hot water storage tank 305.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-329515A    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-111208A